Pokemon Failure
by Moonpie22
Summary: In this messed up story, Blockhead Supreme, Starkit, Luke SkyRUNNER, Nobody cares, Dash the lazy poo, Bill, and the LORD OF RATTATA go on an adventure in the Messed up Reigon, Battle Team Psychic, and Make no sense whatsoever!


"We're going down!," Blockhead Supreme yelled. Go Pigwidgeon!" As the Pidgeot jumped free of his pokeball, Blockhead Supreme, Luke SkyRUNNER, Dash the Lazy Poo, and Blockhead Supreme's little brother Nobody cares jumped from Luke SkyRUNNER's Zekrom to Pig. Blockhead Supreme was a pokémon champion from Kalos along with Dash the Lazy Poo and Luke SkyRUNNER from Unova, and Nobody cares from Kanto. "Pig can't take all of us!" yelled Nobody cares. "Yveltal come help out!" Exclaimed Dash the Lazy Poo. "Zekrom what are you doing! said Luke SkyRUNNER, Return!" "We're going too fast," screamed Dash the Lazy Poo. they were 20 meters from the ground, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10 - "Jump on!" said an unknown voice as a Garnar swooped down! "I'm Bill," said their rescuer. They jumped onto Garnar and summoned their pokémon back into their pokeballs. "What kind of pokémon is that?" asked Nobody cares. "A Garnar," replied Bill, like a Garchomp but it's way more fit. "Uh… Bill, asked Dash the Lazy Poo where are we going?" "By the looks of it we are going to Garnar Grove where Garnar live secretly," said Blockhead Supreme. "Man this is the place where I caught Snivy," said Luke SkyRUNNER. Oh your starter wasn't given to you? asked Blockhead Supreme. Nope, Luke SkyRUNNER replied. "How did you find this place?" Dash the Lazy Poo asked. "It all started when I was kicked out of a gym battle,then I saw a beautiful meadow filled with pokémon and there right in the middle was Snivy. I knew right then and there that there was the starter pokemon that I desired. That way I wouldn't have to go to Professor Juniper's lab to get a starter pokémon. "so that's how you got Snivy" said Blockhead Supreme. "Anyway, What's next," asked Nobody cares. Down down down they went into the grove. "woah, said Dash the Lazy Poo there are millions of garnars here"."Hey Bill, asked Blockhead Supreme is there any stuff we can use to heal our pokémon with." "I'm afraid not," replied Bill. "Than we need to get to a pokemon center immediately," said Luke and Bill, protect the Garnar. "sorry about that," said Blockhead Supreme. return . We should leave soon," said Dash the Lazy Poo. "Time to take off". "Use fly!" they all cried. Once the five friends landed, they found themselves somewhere that looked very wealthy and had lots of trees. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the trees. "What's that?" Asked Blockhead Supreme. Out of nowhere, a boy on a Rayquaza came flying out of the forest and almost barreled straight through them! "What are you doing here, trespassers?!" Yelled the boy. "Go, Zekrom!" yelled Luke SkyRUNNER. "Go! Rayquaza!" Yelled the boy again. "That's a bad move." said Nobody cares. A Dragon is weak to dragon!" "Rayquaza! Dragon claw!" Rayquaza launched itself towards Zekrom with its claws extended. "Thats a Rayquaza! The legendary pokemon of the sky! this won't be an easy fight!" Rayquaza struck Zekrom with his dragon claw sending him back against the trees."Zekrom, use fusion bolt!" A bolt of blue lightning shot down from the sky, hitting the boys Rayquaza in the back. "An electric type attack on a flying type! So you do have some pokemon knowledge." Rayquaza fell to the ground and slowly got back up in to the air."However, i will not lose this fight! Rayquaza, Dragon rush!" Rayquaza rushed forward surrounded in dragon energy and hit Luke SkyRUNNER's Zekrom in the chest. Zekrom went flying back but still got back up. "My Zekrom won't lose that easily!" Luke SkyRUNNER countered. "Use reckless charge!" Zekrom charged forward without looking where it was going and ran right into Rayquaza. Rayquaza retaliated by firing a Hyper beam at Zekrom. The Hyper beam connected with Zekrom so that it fainted. "Its not over yet!" Exclaimed Blockhead Supreme."Go Xerneas!" "Xerneas! Moonblast!" as Blockhead Supreme commanded Xerneas, the moon began to glow and Xerneas shot out a white orb of energy towards Rayquaza. The orb hit Rayquaza and sent it flying back. Rayquaza had fainted. "Good fight." the stranger said. "What's your name, anyways?" Asked Bill. "My name is Starkit." Said the stranger. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Asked Starkit, "We're on a journey to explore this new region." said Blockhead Supreme. "Can I come with you guys?" said Starkit. "Why should we trust you when you nearly killed us!," said Bill. I thought you were trespassers on my land. Sorry about that." What do you mean "your land? you're just a kid," said Dash the Lazy Poo. "I am pretty wealthy. but I like to protect this place. it gives me something to do. I'm always so bored and thats why i want to go on your journey with you." "Should we let him guys?"sure why not?" Said everyone else. "Ok, I can come?!" Said Starkit. "Yes." Replied Dash the Lazy Poo. "YAYAYAYAY! Thank you guys!" "Where did you get Rayquaza anyway?" questioned Nobody cares. "Oh, just a lucky find I guess. Lets go! Wait, how did you get a Garnar Bill, aren't those supposed to be really rare?" "yes they are" "I was swimming and i got separated from my group and got washed up here like Luke SkyRUNNER and snivy I got Squirtle and i found a group of Garnar and I battled one." "So you caught it?" "yes" said Bill than a laser blast flew over their heads barely missing Rayquaza's head. It's team psychic!" said have psychic types! said Bill. wartortle Go! yelled Bill, use water pulse! Gardevoir use psybeam screamed some person on team psychic. Wartortle return said Bill my turn said Nobody use hydro pump! it hit Gallade in the face and knocked him out. thanks now my turn again Said Bill Venusaur go! use floral scent! it put all of the kadabras to sleep. go servine! said Luke SkyRUNNER. use leaf tornado! it hit all of the gothitelle in the face! let's get out of here, they said use fly! "Rayquaza! Hyper beam!" Ordered Starkit. the hyper beam struck the ground in front of the pokemon and blocked them from following. "Lets go!" Starkit said. The six flew away towards the closest town and and landed. "This is Desloy town." Starkit told them. "Go! Lucario! Rayquaza! Return!" Lucario launched out of its pokeball just as rayquaza shrunk into his. "Lucario doesn't like being in his pokeball so I usually keep him out. The only reason he has been in it this whole time is because he would add extra weight to our pokemon when we were flying. He's one of my strongest pokemon, Hey, have you guys thought about challenging any gyms in this region?" "as a matter of fact I have." said Blockhead Supreme. "Then you should actually battle them to get all eight badges and fight the elite four as well as the… never mind. Lets go battle the gym in blaze city!" Said Starkit. "Pigwidgeon use fly!" Blockhead Supreme ordered. Pigwidgeon launched out of its pokeball and lowered itself so that the friends could jump on. Once they were all aboard Pigwidgeon flew towards blaze city. Once they landed, they all jumped off and found themselves inan orange and red city. "Oh god i'm hot!" Said Nobody cares. "Well, we are in the desert part of this region." Said Starkit. They all started exploring blaze city and eventually found themselves standing in front of the gym. "Ok Blockhead Supreme, are you going to challenge it?" Luke SkyRUNNER asked. "You bet!" exclaimed Blockhead Supreme. "OK so which way to the gym?" "Well, you can probably figure that out seeing as we are standing right in front of it right now." Starkit replied. "How am I supposed to Know what a gym looks like in this region?" Blockhead Supreme said. "Well, i guess you're right. Anyways lets go in!" The seven plus Lucario rushed inside the gym and saw another challenger with a kyogre battling the gym leader. The challenger was skillfully dodging all the attacks that the gym leader sent at him and retaliating with twice the strength of his attacker, a magmortar. "Kyogre, use hydro cannon!" The challengers kyogre launched a

hydro cannon that might be the strongest one the group had ever seen! It smashed into the gym leaders magmortar sending it flying back. It fainted instantly. "Go! Emboar!" Yelled the gym leader. Right as the Emboar jumped out of its pokeball, Kyogre launched another hydro cannon right at its face and it fainted just like the magmortar. "Now hand over the badge!" The challenger said. "Ok fine kid. I guess i'm beat." The gym leader gave the challenger the badge and the challenger walked off without even looking at the group. "I guess its my turn now." Said Blockhead Supreme, "Ok, lets do this! Go! Delphox!" "Looks like i've got another challenger, ok, i'm sure i'll win this one! Go! Magmortar!" The gym leader yelled. "Ok, i'll make the first move! Delphox! use mystical fire!" Blockhead Supreme's Delphox took out its stick from its arm and formed a circle of fire with it and blasted blazing hot fire at it but magmortar launched a ball of fire which blocked it and bounced back at Delphox. Delphox jumped up and dodged it and shot its own ball of fire back at magmortar. The fireball blasted magmortar right in the face but it still wasn't very effective because magmortar is resistant to fire. Magmortar did flinch which gave Blockhead Supreme another free move. "Delphox! Use Flamethrower!" Delphox once again took out its stick and blasted fire at the gym leaders magmortar. It still was not very effective though. "You think you can beat me with that?!" Said the gym leader, "Magmortar! Use flame burst!" The leaders magmortar shot a blazing hot ball of fire at Blockhead Supreme's delphox. The fireball exploded right on delphox. Then Blockhead Supreme's delphox was surrounded in a smoky haze. When the smoke was gone, Delphox had fainted. "Delphox no!" So after Delphox fainted Blockhead Supreme sent out Blastoise! Then Blockhead Supreme pulled his sleeve down and everybody saw a bracelet. He pressed the purple gem on the bracelet and raised his hand up. Then Blastoise mega evolved and destroyed Magmortar. The battle was over Blockhead Supreme had won. But before Blockhead Supreme could claim his award the roof was smoking and a magikarp blew up the room with splash?

Ruuuuuuuuuuun for your liiiiiife! screamed Starkit

Lucario take out that magikarp with aura sphere! A glowing blue energy ball formed in Lucario's hand and shot at the magikarp. the ball shot at the magikarp and hit it in the face! the magikarp got back up and its used hyper beam! that's not possible! said Starkit. but sure enough lucario got hit by hyper beam and got knocked back! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Dash the Lazy Poo screamed!

I won't give up said Luke servine,use vine whip. THEN SERVINE RANDOMLY EVOLVED INTO A SERPERIOR! serperior use solar beam! yelled Luke SkyRUNNER! Serperior shot out its solarbeam after absorbing energy and hit magikarp straight in the BUTT. Magikarp Fainted instantly.

"Well that was weird." Said Nobody cares. "What should we do now?" Said Starkit, "I know!" Said Blockhead Supreme "We should have a battle!" "Alright!" said Starkit, "Lucario, you ready?" "Lucarr!" Replied Lucario. "I'll be Referee" said Luke SkyRUNNER" "Ok." Said Starkit. "Then lets get started!" "The battle begins… NOW!" Hollered Luke SkyRUNNER!. "Go, Lucario! Lucario rushed on to the battlefield and got into a fighting stance. "Go, Mr. Stooky!" Delphox launched itself into the battle. "Lucario, Mega evolve!" Starkit raised his hand and touched the glowing gem on his bracelet. It started to glow and Lucario transformed into its powerful mega-form. "Mr. Stooky, Use flamethrower!" Blockhead Supreme ordered Delphox. Delphox pulled the stick out of its fur, stared intensly at it and launched a powerful flame out. "Lucario! Dodge!" Starkit's mega-Lucario dodged away from the flamethrower with incredible speed."Mega-Lucario is strong!" Blockhead Supreme said. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Starkit told Lucario. Lucario charged up a ball of energy in his hands and threw it at Delphox, it was a direct hit! "You know aura sphere is an undodgeable move right?" Starkit said. "What?" Blockhead Supreme gasped. "Now, Aura sphere again!" Starkit ordered. Lucario once again shot a ball of energy at Delphox and it hit once again. Delphox had fainted. "Good fight, that Lucario is strong" Blockhead Supreme said. Lucario transformed back into its normal form. "Right, good battle. hey, you should meet my team!" Starkit sent out his Lucario, Garchomp,Scizor, Luxray, Zoroark, and Rayquaza. "Say hello to my Pokemon!" said Blockhead Supreme. come on out everyone! Blaziken Blastoise Mr Stooky pigeot, Xerneas and Liepard sprang out of their pokeballs. "Okay everyone, return!" Starkit said. All of Starkit's Pokemon returned into their Pokeballs except for Lucario. "You too!" Blockhead Supreme said. All of Blockhead Supreme's Pokemon returned into their Pokeballs except for his Liepard. "Liepard likes to stay out of its Pokeball." Blockhead Supreme explained. CRASH! The Magikarp from earlier had crashed through the roof again! "I'll handle this!" Said Bill. "Bulbasaur go! And use bullet seed!" Bulbasaur shot out Bullet seed after Bullet seed and utterly destroyed the Magikarp. Then Bulbasaur started to glow and it evolved into an Ivysaur! "No way! Bulbasaur evolved!" Bill yelled. "well now that thats over, we should continue our journey. Blockhead Supreme walked over to the unconcious gym leader from earlier and picked up the badge. "Right, lets go." Blockhead Supreme said. "Go, "Pigwidgeon!" "Go, Rayquaza!" "GO, Zekrom!" "GO Garnar" The trainers jumped on the four pokemon and lifted off.I'm trying to catch a Absol said Bill I already have a absolite. They landed at the at Frost cave were they found a skeleton

and a glowing sword below him. Then they found the gym the gym leaders specialty was ice types. I'm going to challenge him said Blockhead Supreme go! spritzee! MEGA EVOLVE! SPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIITTTTZZZEEEEEEEEE, use Hyper Beam! Spritzee's Hyper beam nailed Jinx in the face. Jinx went flying way far. While Jinx was in the air Blockhead Supreme yelled "Spritzee jump above Jinx and use moonblast!" SPPPPPPPRRRRITZEEEEE! Spritzee's moonblast knocked Jinx into the the ground and

Jinx fainted. "Jinx return." "Gooooooooo Beeeeeaaaaarrrrrrrtttttiiiiiccccc!" "That Gym Leader is coco in the coconut." Dash the Lazy Poo whispered to Bill .

Now Spritzee was up against a powerful ice type known as beartic. The "Bear" in its name is there for a reason. "Beartic! Use Ice Fang!" Yelled coco. Beartic jumped in to the air and launched itself downward towards spritzee with its fangs glowing with icy energy. Spritzee was hit directly but wasn't fainted yet. This isn't over!" Said Blockhead Supreme. Spritzee use dazzling gleam! a ton of short energy bursts shot out of Spritzee blinding and damaging Beartic! Beartic staggered around and ran into the wall before snapping out of it and charging spritzee! The Beartic was almost to Spritzee but Blockhead Supreme knew that would be it so he quickly returned Spritzee and sent out his Blaziken . "Lets finish this Blaziken! Use Blaze kick!" Blaziken avoided beartics attack and countered it with a powerful slam to its back. "Blaziken good job!" Beartic had fainted. "This is my trump card." Coco said confidently. "Alright, this ends HERE! Go! Articuno!" The powerful legendary bird Pokemon launched out of its pokeball and made its signature cry, "Aieeeeeee!" It screamed. "Oh jeez, this won't be easy… well. I might as well counter it! Lets go Delphox !" Yelled Blockhead Supreme. "This is going well." Starkit commented. "He's improving. Maybe I should tell them… never mind, i'll wait." So the battle between Articuno and Delphox had begun! "Delphox, Psychic!" Delphox jumped and launched a wave of powerful psychic energy from its flaming stick, hitting Articuno in a blast of psychic power. "Not good enough!" Said Coco! "Articuno, use ice beam!" Articuno shot its ice beam at Delphox " Dodge it!" yelled Blockhead Supreme, but it was too fast to dodge. It hit right in the chest fur and froze him! melt it with flamethrower! A burst of fire burst through the ice and melted the ice! bursted out of the ice shards and shook off the frost. "Articuno, use frost breath!" said the gym leader. Articuno breathed out icy breath and the frost shot toward "Dodge it!'' "Mr. Stooky use Blast Burn!" Blockhead Supreme shouted. Mr. Stooky jumped into the air, did a backflip and unleashed his fury on Articuno. Articuno fainted. "Yesss!" Blockhead Supreme shouted.maaaaa "Huuu?" Dash the Lazy Poo said. maaag "I hear it too." Nobody cares and Luke SkyRUNNER said in unison. maaaagggiii The ground started to shake. "Runnnn!" everyone yelled. MAAAAAGGGGIIIIIKKKKKAAAARP! All of the sudden The same magikarp as before came out from the ground using ... Dig!? "I got this!" Dash the Lazy Poo shouted. "Go Infernape!" "Now mega evolve!" "INFEEEEERRRRRNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" "Whoa" said the almost unconscious gym leader. "Now use close combat!" "Naaaape Naaape Naaaaaape" The magikarp went flying."That was me me me me mega magiiiiii…" "I think the gym leader is knocked out for at least 24 hours" Starkit said. "Awww I didn't get my badge…" said Blockhead Supreme. And what is it with unconscious gym leaders? I feel kinda bad for them said Bill. "I'm more concerned about my badge at the moment" Blockhead Supreme replied. "Dont worry" Luke SkyRUNNER said as he grabbed the gym badge out of the gym leaders hand. "Yessss" Blockhead Supreme called the gang walked out of the gym they saw a member of team psychic fly away on an Alakazam using psycic to fly. "We should chase him!" Yelled Bill. "Lets go, Rayquaza!" Starkit called. The giant green dragon shot out of it pokeball and let everyone hop on its back. "Rayquaza is one of the fastest Pokemon we have that can fit all of us on it so lets get moving and catch that Alakazam!" Rayquaza swirled around and launched itself towards the Alakazam with an incredibly fast Extremespeed. Just as they were about to reach the Alakazam its trainer yelled "Use Psywave!" and the Alakazam shot out a wave (hence the name) of psychic energy and it headed straight for Rayquaza, "Dodge it!" Starkit ordered, Rayquaza spun into a donut shape and avoided the attack. "Smooth moves." Bill said, "Thanks, I try." Starkit replied. They continued the chase and the team psychic grunt lead them into a giant cave with tons of other team psychic members in it! "This could be difficult, Rayquaza, return!" Starkit said as the green dragon/snake thingamajig went back into its pokeball and everyone plopped onto the ground."ow," said Nobody cares. Bill, Starkit, Blockhead Supreme, Nobody cares, Dash the Lazy Poo, and Luke SkyRUNNER all got ready for battle." let's do this!" Exclaimed Blockhead Supreme, "Go, Lucario!" Yelled Starkit, "C'mon, Serperior," Yelled Luke SkyRUNNER, "Let's rumble Infernape!" Dash the Lazy Poo shouted, "Garnar I choose you!" said Bill Go Flappa flappa!" yelled Nobody cares. All of the powerful pokemon sprung from their pokeballs and got ready to confront the villainous team psychic, a Lucario, a Delphox, a Serperior, a Yveltal, and a Garnar. A powerful team. Not to mention Infernape! First up it was . It was going to battle the Alakazam from earlier, they were both part psychic type so it could be an interesting fight. "Mr. Stooky, Flamethrower, then Fire Punch!" Blockhead Supreme said, Delphox shot out a flamethrower at alakazam and then followed up by teleporting to it and hitting it with a fiery punch. the alakazam got scorched by the Flamethrower and than smashed by the punch. Alakazam use psyshock! said the team psychic grunt Alakazam waved his arms and a bunch of rocks materialized around and flew at . " psychic to block it!," said Blockhead Supreme. pulled out his flaming stick of death out and deflected the stones out of the way. Meanwhile, Dash the Lazy Poo was having his own battle with a sigilyph who belonged to another team Psychic grunt. "Infernape, Dig!" Dash the Lazy Poo yelled, "I won't mega evolve yet, not till i need to." Infernape started speedily scraping dirt away from the bottom of the cave and popped up from under the sigilyph punching it as it went flying up. "Sigilyph, use psybeam!" Sigilyph shot a mysterious purple beam at infernape. "Dodge it Infernape!" called Dash the Lazy Poo. Infernape jumped into the air flipping to avoid the when chaos started. Infernape landed on the Alakazam who shoot a beam that missed … and nailed Lucario in the face. Once Lucario got hit his aura sphere miss aura sphere hit Garnar and his dragon breath hit Flappa flappa's gust missed and hit Serpierior who's solar beam hit Yveltal. "Where not finished yet" Every one called out."Garnar use dragon Rage!" screamed Bill. The Garnar fired a purple blast of energy that did its usual 40 damage. "Now Slash!" Bill yelled. While the enemy was regaining its balance, Garnar sliced at it with a deadly claw, sending it flying back into a wall. "Alright!" Starkit yelled, "Everyone! Its time to Mega-Evolve!" All of the Pokemon trainers (Except for team psychic) yelled out for their Pokemon to Mega-Evolve and touched their keystones. A blinding flash was seen as all the Pokemon transformed into cooler and much more powerful forms. "HYPER BEAM!" Shouted everyone, and every pokemon charged and shot a gigantic beam of incredibly powerful energy at the imposing pokemon, easily defeating every one of them, along with their trainers. "Whew, that was fun." Luke SkyRUNNER said. "So that's what they were guarding!" Starkit and Blockhead Supreme said simultaneously. They walked up to a large altar with two large glowing stones on it. "What are they?" Dash the Lazy Poo asked, "I know what they are. I have heard legends of these two mega stones. Two incredibly powerful mega-evolutions. Mega Rayquaza, and mega Pidgeot!" Starkit replied mysteriously. Starkit's Rayquaza and Blockhead Supreme's Pidgeot suddenly sprang from their pokeballs. The mega stones vanished and appeared inside the chests of the two Pokemon. "I see… LET'S TRY IT OUT!" Blockhead Supreme yelled, "Mega evolve!" They both yelled. They pressed their fingers too their keystones causing Lucario and Delphox to deactivate their mega evolutions. Rayquaza and Pidgeot were enveloped in multi-colored light for a few seconds and when they emerged, they had both taken on much more powerful forms. With looks to match. "Oh my god that is so COOL!" Luke SkyRUNNER yelled. "You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Starkit replied, "Rayquaza, Dragon Ascent!" Starkit called out for Rayquaza to use its new move, it flew up in to the air with blinding speed, then shot back down surrounded in purple energy. "Pidgeot! Hurricane!" Blockhead Supreme yelled. Pidgeot spun around and created a newly powered up hurricane that swept up the bodies of team psychic and sent them flying out of the cave. Starkit's Rayquaza followed them with Dragon Ascent and struck them to the ground then flew back to the cave. "Well, now that thats over with, I heard of a sewer full of amazing rare shiny Pokemon!" Bill exclaimed, "Cool, we should go there!" Blockhead Supreme replied, "Lead the way!" Then they all hopped on to their flying Pokemon and followed Bill to where the sewer was.

Once they made it there, Starkit opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder followed by everyone else. They explored around for a little bit, catching a few shiny Rattata and Caterpie, but then something happened. Something glowing caught Luke SkyRUNNER's eye. He looked towards it but saw only the dark walls of the sewer. "Follow me guys!" He yelled, and before anyone could say anything, he had ran off and around the corner, so naturally, everyone followed him. The group kept running until Luke SkyRUNNER seemed to see something again, "This way!" He yelled. eventually they spotted what was glowing, and it was a shiny CELEBI! "Oh my gosh! GET IT!" Nobody cares shouted. The team sprinted after it and after a while saw it land on the shoulder of a mysterious figure sitting on a throne that was strangely purple… (Activate ominous music) "Why have you come to my humble home?" Said a strange voice, "Dude, you live in a sewer!" Starkit laughed. "You dare mock me?" He yelled, "Well yes." Blockhead Supreme replied. "Then you must DIE!" The person said. Suddenly his throne started to crumble apart into many small purple shapes, with two larger brown shapes in the back. "Its all Rattata and Raticate! Should be a piece of cake!" Bill chuckled. Thats when the Rattata began to combine, into a giant mech suit with the boy inside of it, with the Raticates as claws, and Rattata forming everything else! "Oh my god you have GOT to be kidding!" Starkit shouted, "I never should have cracked that joke!"

"Attack! kill them!" The boy yelled to his Rattata suit. One giant arm thrust down towards them and they all narrowly rolled out of the way. "Blockhead Supreme, let's go!" Starkit yelled over the sound of the Rattatas screaming their names. "Ok! Go! Blaziken!" Blockhead Supreme shouted, "Go! Zoroark!" Starkit called. The two Pokemon came out of their pokeballs and got into a fighting stance. "Dark Pulse!" "Brave Bird!" Zoroark reeled back and shot a large beam of black energy towards the mech. It knocked off a few of the Rattata on the mech's leg and made it stumble a little bit. Blaziken's Brave Bird struck it in the back and knocked off a few more of the Rattata. "I've got it!" Luke SkyRUNNER told Starkit and Blockhead Supreme, "You need to attack it enough times that all the Rattata fall off and its easy enough to defeat!" "Alright!" Blockhead Supreme and Starkit Replied. Suddenly a giant purple foot kicked Zoroark cross the room. "Zoroark! Ok, if thats how you wanna play! Go, Luxray!" The Blue, black, and yellow lion sprang from its pokeball with his claws already sparking. "Luxray, Wild Charge!" Starkit ordered. The Luxray shot forward towards the mech with tons of electric energy surrounding him completely! "Block it!" The Boy yelled. The mech stuck out its Raticate hands and tried to block against the attack but the sheer power was too much for it. The Wild Charge broke through knocking off a few Rattata and even one of the Raticate hands! "RRRR! I'm getting really ANGRY!" The Rattata controlling boy shouted, "Attack! Attack! Attack! Cough Cough Cough! Ahem! ATTACK!" The mech suddenly began spinning out of control hitting all the walls of the sewer and knocking away all of the trainers and Blockhead Supreme's Blaziken! "Blaziken return!" Blockhead Supreme commanded. "Liepard! Lets go!" Blockhead Supreme said as the purple cat sprang from his side and prepared for battle. "Blockhead Supreme! Both at once!" Starkit told him, "Fine by me!" Blockhead Supreme agreed. "Spark! Slash!" The two Pokemon jumped forward and hit the mech from both sides hitting it in what seemed to be the weak point. The Rattata suit instantly exploded and all the Rattata were sprawled on the ground. The boy fell to the ground and yelled: "You'll never take me alive!" Then tripped over a Raticate. Everyone facepalmed. Blockhead Supreme walked towards the boy and asked: "Hey, do you wanna come with us on our journey?" "I can't leave! My people need me!" The boy yelled. Blockhead Supreme rolled his eyes "You can take them with you." He replied, "Alright! I'll come with you! My name is RATTATA LORD! by the way! Let's go Rattata #1, Rattata #2, Rattata #3, Rattata #4…". When RATTATA LORD! was done listing all Rattatas adding up to 573 in all, including his shiny Celebi which he nicknamed Rattata #573, the group decided to depart to the next town and have their gym battle. 'I'm challenging this time!" Bill said. "Alright." Starkit agreed, "The next city with a gym is called aqua city. As you may have guessed the gym leader specializes in, well water types. His name is Bloor." "Well THATS a wierd name." Luke SkyRUNNER smirked. "Well, lets get going!" "Go! Rayquaza!" "Go! Pigwidgeon!" "Go! Garnar!" "Go! Zekrom!" Go! Flappa Flappa!" "Go! Rattata!" *Facepalm*. Eventually, with Starkit leading the way, the group found Aqua city and explored around it a little before they went to the gym. (RATTATA LORD! rode on Flappa Flappa if you were wondering). "Ooh! I wanna get this one!" Bill was gazing in the display case at a statue of a Mew punching a Diglett in the face. "I like this!" Starkit said staring at a Lucario statue in fighting stance. "This is nice!" Blockhead Supreme murmured looking at a Xerneas model. "Where the HECK are the Rattata statues?!" RATTATA LORD! shouted indignantly. "None of them are ever made because nobody likes rattata except for you!" Luke SkyRUNNER shouted back. "Everyone LOVES Rattata!" RATTATA LORD! said. After searching around a bit the team came to a building with the distinctive gym symbol at the top of the door. "This is it." Starkit told them. "Aw yeah!" Bill said eagerly while jumping up and down, "I am SO ready to challenge this guy!" They entered through the double doors to see a teal colored room with a bunch of platforms leading towards a large arena with someone playing cards on it. Around the platforms was completely filled with water. "Cool! Parkour time!" Bill said. He started bounding towards the platforms and jumped to the first one. the when he landed on the smaller second platform it began to tip a little. Everyone tensed until it stopped rocking. Bill leaped to the next one and the next one after that with no problem but on the last platform it toppled over completely! "Ah!" Bill screeched as he tumbled into the deep blue water. His head resurfaced a moment later and he decided to just swim to the large platform that was the arena. "Bloor! I'm here for a battle!" He yelled towards the man playing cards with himself. The man perked up his head and stared at Bill. "Ok. a challenger!" He jumped up into the air and said: "You ready?!" Let's rock!" Bill replied with confidence. "He should be careful"Dash the Lazy Poo said. "This guy is tough!" "What do you mean? How do you know?" Blockhead Supreme asked. "I've battled him before. It was how I got my Kyogre!" Then Dash the Lazy Poo broke into story. I was battling him in an intense fight but I unfortunately lost. I left to find somewhere to train and came across a large ocean filled with powerful water Pokemon. I trained against them. Defeating one after another. I was suddenly ambushed by a group of giant Gyarados with a bright red one as the leader! I tried to fight back but the water dragons were too much for me. I thought I was done for but I was luckily saved by my Kyogre who defeated all the Gyarados for me then let me catch him easily. I guess he just wanted to be friends. "Good story." Said Starkit, "But Bill's battle is about to begin!" Bill was standing on the arena facing the gym leader across from him. "Lets get going! Go! Absol!" He threw out a Pokeball that released a white doglike Pokemon to fight the leader. "Go! Seismitoad!" Yelled Bloor. A large blue toad sprang to the battlefield and got ready to fight! "Slash!" Bill ordered. The Absol jumped forward with the blade glowing on his head and delivered a powerful blow to the Seismitoad back. "Good." Said Bloor, "But not good enough! Seismitoad! Use Water pulse!" The toad Pokemon enlarged a ball of water in his hands and threw it at Absol. Absol leaped out of the way but the water pulse somehow followed him and smashed into him. "Absol! No! Well, it looks like its time too… MEGA EVOLVE!" Bill raised his hand to a bracelet on his wrist and touched it. The charm on Absol began to glow along with Bill's keystone. White light covered Absol and he emerged with wings and a menacing look at Seismitoad. "Absol! Show him what you've got! Use Dazzling gleam!" Absol began to glow with powerful energy then launched spikes in all directions nailing the Seismitoad in many places at once. Seismitoad had fainted! "Seismitoad! Good job. Return. Now! Go, Poliwrath!" A strong looking Poliwrath emerged from the Pokeball and prepared itself to battle the mega Absol. "Poliwrath, use Close Combat "Poli!" The Poliwrath ran at Absol and slammed himself into him followed by multiple punches and kicks. Absol was hit back into a wall but was able to just barely stand back up.


End file.
